


Mini_NaNoWriMo Fragments

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU - Comicverse, Greek and Roman Mythology, Smallville, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Multi, mini_nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things written for mini_nanowrimo (only the first five are from mini_nanowrimo 2010 - the rest are from this year), has no coherent plot and doesn't pretend to be anything but me trying to reach my daily goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elemental Differences

Elemental Differences; AtLA, Zuko/Katara (kinda, sort implied); 100 words exactly

Zuko never particularly liked water. It was antagonistic to his own element, but where fire could be controlled and directed toward something, water flowed freely; it was too unwieldy; too unpredictable. Some said fire was unpredictable but not in the way water was; water could either kill you or save you, with fire you knew which one you got; even a small amount could burn you (as Zuko could attest to it). Too much water and you could get burned too, yet in an entirely different way.

It was an act of balance and how one wielded their own element.


	2. Untitled

Untitled Drabble #1; Greek Mythology, Eros/Psych, Aphrodite; 106 words

They called a semi-truce. Had to really. She had done all that Aphrodite had asked of her; she had proved her love, gone to hell and back, literally.

That didn’t mean Aphrodite had to like it – or welcome Psyche into her family just because she had seemed to be outnumbered.

Eros had hope – maybe futilely – that his mother would welcome his wife. He wasn’t foolish. Psyche hadn’t exactly endeared herself to Aphrodite from the get-go. It would take some time, of that Eros was sure. He was sure, though, that once Aphrodite saw Psyche’s faithfulness from then on, she’d have no reason to dislike the girl.


	3. The One They Call Bayou Bob

The One They Call Bayou Bob; The Vampire Diaries, Stefan, Damon; 239 words; post 2x08: Rose

Stefan finds him in the boat behind the shed. Why there is a boat in the shed in the first place does not bear thinking about at this juncture but the point is Stefan finds his brother lying down in it, arms crossed over his chest. In a weird way Damon looks serene, peaceful this way. As though there isn’t 145 years of history between them, as though they are normal boys once again.

Stefan would be lying if he said he didn’t wish he could go back to 1864, back before Katherine Pierce entered their lives and screwed them up, back before they even knew vampires existed, back to a time when they were just two brothers.

“I can hear you thinking from all the way there – stop it.”

Stefan comes closer, hands in his pockets, wanting to ask his brother why he’s in a boat, wanting to ask his brother a lot of things actually, but as Damon has alluded to earlier, he isn’t one for bonding. That search for the bond they lost is 145 years too late.

“I’m not thinking,” Stefan says just for the sake of talking but Damon will see through the lie. There is no one who knows Stefan better than Damon, not even Elena.

Which is why he’s determined to not let Damon’s love for Elena stand between them – again. They’ve been through that once already. And he’s tired of it.


	4. Untitled

Untitled Drabble #2; The Vampire Diaries, Jeremy, Tyler; 337 words; season two spoilers

Jeremy awkwardly found Tyler at school bright and early and jabbing furiously at the buttons on his cell phone. Jeremy, sort of finding it nice that he and Tyler now at least tolerated each other, found it hard to walk on by and not inquire at least if Tyler was okay. Because he didn’t seem like he was okay.

“Just trying to get in touch with my uncle; he totally disappeared without even saying goodbye. I mean what’s up with that?” Tyler closed his phone, looking at it like if only he had it out, it’d ring.

Jeremy felt a sharp, uncomfortable pang. Oh yeah, Uncle Mason, the werewolf who had his heart ripped out by Damon – like literally.

Of course Jeremy couldn’t say that to Tyler. First off, he’d have to out the Salvatore brothers as being monsters too, and while he thought Tyler would have no trouble believing him, he kind of gathered that the less people that knew about Damon and Stefan the better. And secondly, there was that legend about werewolves and vampires being enemies. Jeremy didn’t want it to come to that – that is Tyler finding out about it and Damon having to kill him like he killed his uncle. If there was one thing Jeremy found out from being around Damon was there was no such thing as being too careful around the guy. And as true as the fact that he and Tyler weren’t friends was, they were still acquaintances at best, and Jeremy wouldn’t wish Damon coming after even his worst enemy.

Jeremy did want to tell Tyler everything. Especially about his uncle. But on the other hand, did he really want to be the one to tell someone he once considered his enemy that his uncle died while being tortured by a vampire and then getting his heart ripped out of his chest by said vampire?

He had no idea how Tyler would even react – if he’d believe him at all. There were some things better left unsaid.


	5. Untitled

Untitled Drabble #3; The Vampire Diaries, Damon, 130 words of Damon brooding

It wasn’t fair. He wanted Katherine; she had wanted Stefan; he didn’t know if Stefan had wanted her back then. If Stefan was as infatuated with her as he was, probably. Now, it’s basically history repeating itself: he wanted Elena; Elena wanted Stefan; Stefan wanted Elena (Katherine still wanted Stefan). Nowhere in the equation did anybody want Damon – which just pissed him off. He didn’t really mean to fall in love with the same girls Stefan fell in love with; it just kind of…happened. And anyways, it didn’t matter all too much in the end, did it? They all chose Stefan in the end, with Damon left out in the cold, contemplating the lonely existence of a man who would do everything for love but was never given a chance.


	6. Untitled

Untitled Drabble #4; DCU, Jason Todd; 184 words

It rains on Halloween, and Jason is kinda sad about that. The kids in Gotham should have a nice night for trick-or-treating, but Jason can't control the weather - like a lot of things he can't control.

But the one thing he can control – how safe Gotham is. And he might not be…Robin, anymore, but he can still rid Gotham of its vilest inhabitants. And this time he won't be controlled by boundaries and one man's imaginary ethical lines. This time – he will do things his way.

It's oddly liberating, to know he can free himself from his old life – if he wants to. He doesn’t want to spend it being bitter – that's gotten him nowhere.

The neon sign of the nightclub and streetlamps blink like beacons against the darkness, and right then and there, Jason Todd decides to become the Red Hood. It's what he's meant to do, it's what feels right.

Jason takes out the pack of cigarettes and lights one. He leans against the store, and watches the rain fall.

There's no one to tell him no.


	7. Stephanie Brown - Ninja decorator

Stephanie Brown - Ninja decorator; DCU, Stephanie Brown, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne; 204 words

Bruce did not like surprises. Surprises meant that he wasn't on his guard - that something managed to slip past his notice. That wasn't the mark of a good detective. A good detective was always on his toes. One step ahead of his enemy.

In other words, surprises meant that someone could get the best of Bruce Wayne.

And, today, someone had.

He stood in the driveway of his manor, and tried to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Alfred?"

His trusty butler since his schooldays came out of the garage and looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"Why are all the trees covered in little purple bat lights?"

Alfred's head tilted a bit to one side, as though he was thinking of the best way to phrase this. "Miss Stephanie thought it fun to decorate the manor for trick-or-treaters...and I agreed."

He should've known. Really.

The color should've tipped him off from the start.

But he was tired and had been on patrol the night before and he doesn't remember when he slept last.

Yeah. Right. Like that helped matters any.

.

.

.

He wondered if Stephanie had any blacklight bats.


	8. Crisis in Faith

Crisis in Faith; The Vampire Diaries, Rebekah; 190 words; _I don't believe you, you got the whole damn thing all wrong. He's not the kind._ ~Jethro Tull; 3x08 "Ordinary People" coda

Elena left awkwardly, Rebekah kneeling on the floor of the Salvatores' living room, sobbing for a thousand years having gone by and her not knowing the truth.

But…was it really the truth?

Did Elena have any reason to lie?

Yes, yes Elena wanted her brother dead and would've said anything to turn her against her brother. She could've made the whole thing up…that would've been easier to believe had there not been photographic evidence painted on the cave walls.

Did their father know? Was that why he was really hunting them? To get revenge for the bastard son that killed his wife?

She and Elijah had promised always and forever. And it was a promise she willingly gave to her brother because she hadn't wanted her family to turn their back against one of their own. It was a promise she willingly made because she hadn't known the truth. She hadn't known that the person she was pledging her loyalty to right there on her mother's grave was the person who had murdered her.

She had loved her mother.

She loved her brother too.

Where did that leave her now?


	9. That one time Oliver Queen was jealous of Bruce Wayne

That one time Oliver Queen was jealous of Bruce Wayne; Smallville/DCU, Oliver, Chloe, Bruce; 705 words

Oliver Queen was feeling pretty proud. He was a newlywed with an unbelievably gorgeous, intelligent, kind woman. His company was thriving, even after being outed as a superhero. Everything was going pretty much awesomely for him. He couldn't complain.

The newlywed party that Tess decided to throw them was a nice touch too. He was hanging back at the bar, letting his wife (he would never get tired of thinking of her as his wife) mingle and chat up people, he was totally fine with hanging back and admiring her.

He actually did have a couple people he wanted to introduce her to, but they didn't seem to have arrived yet. When he finally did see the dark-haired older man enter the ballroom, he went over to Chloe and pointed the people out, leading her in their direction.

"Bruce, I want to introduce you to..."

"Chloe!" Bruce cut off Oliver, and beamed at Chloe in an absolutely genial way. Ollie stood there dumbfounded. The hottest bachelor in Gotham City (Ollie was totally the hottest in Star City, but he wasn't a bachelor anymore so naturally his attractiveness would not count, but his hottest did) knew his wife? And was on first-name basis with her? What the hell was going on?

"Bruce, how are you?" Chloe kissed him on the cheek, and Bruce returned a peck.

Oliver tried to grin beside the two of them, but it was more of a grimace/strained-smile-I-can't-shoot-an-arrow-through-his-heart-in-public kind of thing.

"You two know each other? How do you two know each other?" Ollie's voice was sounding weird to him.

"Oh, we go way back." Bruce winked at her, not letting go of her hand.

Chloe and Bruce laughed a little at that, like it was an inside joke just between the two of them and Ollie was surprised that he had to keep himself in check. Was he feeling...jealousy? Is that what this weird, snarling, panic-stricken feeling in his stomach was?

"Well, I see my date waving me over. Thanks so much for inviting me." Bruce nodded to them and went on his way.

"How in the hell do you know Bruce Wayne?" He started for the bar again, this time thinking that he needed something strong to try to smother this new feeling. He had never felt jealous before. Of anything! It was such a ludicrous thing for him to even feel. What could he possibly be jealous of?

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have all night, why don't you start?"

Chloe made a weird face. "Ollie, I'd rather not get into it right now. It's our party and we should be having fun."

Because he did not want to argue with his unbelievably gorgeous, intelligent, kind wife, he put on the best actor-smile he could muster. "You are totally right. Waiter, gin please."

"Ollie..."

"No, it's okay. If you don't want to tell me about you and your new friend, that's totally fine." He stumbled into the bar stool a bit unsteadily.

"Ollie, trust me, it's not what you think."

"It's not? Really?"

"You know that time when I put on the Fate helmet and saw the future, and had to disappear off the face of the planet, and found myself working with the Suicide Squad? You remember that time?"

"Oh that-time-that-we-don't-name-or-ever-talk-about? Yes I do."

"Well, Bruce Wayne was just one of the many faces I met along the way."

"You sure that's all there is to it? I mean, Bruce Wayne is...well, he could be one hell of a catch, I guess, if you went for the gorgeous, smart billionaire type..."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, I'm, uh, not getting at anything at all, just that well, if one wanted to, one could see similarities between Mr. Wayne and myself, if someone were looking for them, hypothetically speaking."

"Yeah, well, being gorgeous, smart billionaire types is not all that you two have in common." Chloe grinned cheekily and started walking away.

"Wait, Chloe...what did you mean by that? Chloe?"

But Chloe didn't answer him. He'd figure it out. Maybe. And if he didn't...well, they had their whole lives for Chloe to fill him in on all the similarities between him and Bruce Wayne.


End file.
